Lost in Translation
by sai ninja
Summary: Suddenly, I wanted to laugh. "Uchiha Itachi" was asking me how I knew "Uzumaki Naruto". The situation was so freaking ridiculous that I almost burst out laughing if it wasn't for the fact that I wanted to burst into tears instead. OC Self-insert
1. Hajimemashite

**Hello my lovelies! I'm starting a self-insert story - GASP! Yes, I know, another cliché-filled type fic but this is a semi-serious attempt so bare with me please!**

**Summary: Suddenly, I wanted to laugh. _Uchiha Itachi_ was asking me how I knew _Uzumaki Naruto! _The situation was so freaking ridiculous that I almost burst out laughing if it wasn't for the fact that I wanted to burst into tears instead. OC Self-insert**

**This fic will revolve around my OC, Itachi, SasuSaku, Naruto and follow the manga plot after the three-year gap (basically Shippuuden). The OC is NOT based on me, at all. The character is completely made up and should have (I hope!) a grounded and realistic approach to falling into the Naruto universe.**

**Rating: M for swearing and violence I guess.**

**Disclaimer: I totally do not own Naruto. This is all just for fun.**

_- Hello = thoughts_

_- "Hello." = Japanese_

_- _"Hello." = English

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**************..~**~..**

* * *

**********..~**~..**

I immediately knew something was wrong when I woke up.

My head was throbbing with pain, the sun was shining on my face and a light breeze was ruffling my clothes meaning I was outdoors and not in a bed.

I couldn't remember what I'd been doing the previous night but the distinct pain in my head was a clear sign that alcohol had been involved.

I remembered I was on a hike with my friends. We had decided to go hiking during Spring break and for the first night, we set up camp in the wilderness, grilled marshmallows over the fire and then my friend Rachel suggested playing drinking games. Her boyfriend then pulled out several bottles of alcohol from his bag and all my friends cheered, causing everything to go downhill from there.

It wasn't really so much of a surprise. I have to admit most of my first year at university had been spent partying and apparently going for a hike in the middle of nowhere Wales didn't seem to stop my friends from having a good time.

It had started as a great trip. The landscape was beautiful, the hike was exactly the type of physical activity I had needed after studying for finals the past month and I was having a great time with my friends. However, the drinking game ran wild and the last thing I remember was chasing Rachel past the tents.

And now I was in the middle of the forest, alone, with a hangover and no tent or friends in sight.

And for some inexplicable reason, it was incredibly hot. The air was stiflingly warm and damp at the same time, not at all like the usual mild British climate, and I was sweating profusely.

Something was definitely wrong, I realised as I took off my jumper and long-sleeved T-shirt, leaving my arms bare in my red strappy top. The weather was just too hot to bare and the vegetation looked nothing like what I had seen during our first day of hiking.

_I'm not in the same place_, I thought in dread as I stood up on my feet and looked around for any recognisable sign. _I'm not in Wales anymore so where the hell am I? How the hell did I get here?_

Images from the movie _The Hangover_ flashed through my mind and I wondered if one of my friends had put something in my drink and was pulling a bad prank on me. If they had, then where was everyone else. Why was I all alone?

Realising there was not much point sitting around and waiting, I decided to take off through the forest and hopefully find help. It wasn't easy making a way through the maze of thick bushes and fallen branches within the forest of large pines trees but after a few minutes of walking in no particular direction, I came across a dirt road and decided to follow it.

I didn't see anyone or hear anything for the next half hour I spent walking down the road. I was starting to freak out but mostly I felt angry at myself and cursed my stupidity over and over again, vowing never to drink again.

Ever!

Fortunately, it seemed luck was on my side when I finally spotted a couple of people up ahead sitting by the side of the road around a campfire.

Hooray for campers!

I scurried along, half running as my heart lifted at the sight of people. Finally I was going to get out of here!

As I approached, the two figures turned out to be men and my burst of joy was short-lived when I noticed they both had a creepy air about them that didn't reassure me in the slightest. One of them turned to look my way as I approached and the lecherous smile on his face did nothing to appease my fears. His companion, who stood up to meet me had a large jagged scar running down his face and was holding a knife in one hand.

My adventure suddenly seemed to be turning into the horror movie I distinctly remembered watching the previous week and every instinct within me screamed to run away.

_Oh my God, run! Run the hell away right now, Luce, before they attack you… _

But fear grasped hold of me instead and my body refused to respond and remained rooted to the spot. My state of panic must have shown on my face as the smirks on the mens' faces grew wider. The scarred man continued walking towards me twirling his knife in one hand.

_Oh crap, oh crap, oh crap…_

Tilting his head to one side, his eyes drank in my appearance and my heart seized.

"_Ohayou neechan,_" he finally spoke and my eyes went wide. He mumbled something else, laughing heartily as he turned back to face his companion, who exclaimed something in return.

I stood next to the scarred man completely stunned by their words.

_Is that…Japanese? They're talking in Japanese! What the hell?_

The man before me stopped laughing and asked me something else but I stared blankly at him still lost in my thoughts.

Why on earth were they talking Japanese? They didn't even look Japanese! The creeper still sitting down had sandy-coloured hair and the other one was tall and balky with thick, curly black hair and seemed even hairier than my media studies lecturer, which I hadn't thought possible.

For a second, my brain went on overdrive trying to think of possible solutions to my current situation.

Was I suddenly in Japan? Had I been drugged and brought over to Japan all of a sudden? Or had I hit my head so hard that my brain had switched from English to Japanese? I'd never heard of it of course, but what other reason was there for two non-Japanese men to suddenly speak in the language I was studying.

Perhaps watching so much media in Japanese had affected my brain. After all, I was known for being a bit of a geek when it came to manga and anime and anything Japan-related. I loved the language and I loved its culture so I had started learning the language along my degree in media studies.

However, I had only been taking lessons for a little more than a year and the large man in front of me was talking so fast it all sounded like gibberish to me.

"_Um… hello,_" I spoke slowly, looking from one man to the other. "_Excuse me, where are we?_"

They looked at me strangely, before the scarred man answered back. I looked back at him clueless.

"_Slower, please_," I asked him and he laughed at me.

"_Kawa… no… kuni,_" he repeated slowly as if I were dumb, which I probably sounded like to them.

The country of river or river country…? What the hell is that?

"_Er… is that in Japan? In Honshu?_" I asked.

He looked back at me strangely before repeating river country again.

Great… I had no idea what he meant.

He spoke to me again quickly and I gave up trying to understand him.

"I'm sorry," I told him in English, hoping he might understand me. "I don't understand. Do you speak English by any chance?"

His small, beady eyes grew wide in astonishment as I spoke and he quickly turned to his companion, muttering away in Japanese again.

So much for them speaking English.

The second I looked away, the scarred man was suddenly before me and grabbed my arm, clearly catching me by surprise. I tried to snatch my arm back but he roughly pushed me the ground, causing me to cry out in pain. I tried to overthrow him but his grip was too strong and his friend quickly stood above me, clasping my other arm behind my back.

_Oh my God!_

Panic seized me. I was completely helpless against two strong men and I had no idea what they would do to me. For a moment, I thought they might try to rape me as I felt my hands being securely tied behind my back with thick rope.

"What the hell are you doing?" I shouted, as the creepy one roughly pulled me back to my feet. "Let go of me!"

I tried to pull myself out of their grasp, kicking and screaming, trying anything I could without the use of my hands. It was all in vain and eventually the scarred man grabbed me by the throat and held his knife to my face in a threatening manner.

I immediately fell quiet, my eyes staring in horror at the glinting blade close to my face as my heart pounded loudly inside my chest. My attacker merely watched me with narrowed, unfriendly eyes until I heard him distinctly telling me to stop fighting.

I nodded, frightened to death and not knowing what else to do.

I was at their complete mercy and all sorts of horrible things ran through my mind as I watched the scarred man go through my jacket and shirt as his friend kept a strong hold on my shoulder.

What the hell was happening? Where the hell was I and where were my friends? Why was I in the middle of nowhere where people only spoke Japanese?

I was so scared, I couldn't think. Tears were already forming in the corner of my eyes but I didn't dare to wipe them away as I was terrified of what would happen next. What on earth was I supposed to do? Who could help me? I couldn't think of a way to escape, but I knew that the moment I could, I had to run and find the police or someone for help.

The scarred man packed up his belongings along with mine and set off down the dirt road as his friend pushed me along, ordering me to walk.

_Don't panic, Luce, don't panic, you're alright_, I repeated to myself like a mantra. _They haven't tried to do anything to you yet and you'll find a way out of this before they do. Just think about it logically._

Minutes slipped by painfully but gradually my state of panic began to recede as we merely kept walking down the road. My heartbeat began to settle and I was able to focus again and not let my fear blind me. I had to figure out a way to escape. No matter where I was, I realised the most important thing at the moment was getting away from the two thugs that had captured me for no reason. They made me walk slightly ahead of them so they could keep an eye on me at all times and I realised this also prevented me from running away.

It was the only plan I could think of at that point and although I was a good runner, I knew they would probably catch me before I could even break into a sprint, particularly with my hands tied. I was also horribly dehydrated in the hot weather and felt incredibly tired. The adrenaline pumping in my veins could probably give me an advantage but I knew I had to wait for a distraction before breaking away.

Eventually I heard them talking behind me and tried to pick up bits of their conversation but their use of slang made it hard to understand.

At one point I picked up the suffix "-sama" and realised they were probably talking about their boss or at least the person they were taking me to.

"_Who?_" I asked, turning around and cutting into their conversation. I'd always been too curious for my own good. "_Sama? Who are you talking about?_"

The scarred man smirked before answering. "_Orochimaru-sama._"

I stopped and stared. "_Orochimaru?_" I repeated warily and watched them closely wondering if they were playing a joke on me.

They merely stared back until the creeper taunted me. "_Are you scared now?_"

I furrowed my brows instead in utter confusion. Orochimaru? The only Orochimaru I could think of was a manga character. The thought made me smile before I could stop myself and when my kidnappers saw my reaction they seemed confused in turn.

Was Orochimaru an actual given name in Japan? I didn't know but perhaps their boss had decided for some reason to call himself that. For all I knew, it could be a highly popular name in Japan. In any case, Naruto was fiction. It was just silly thinking the person the thugs were talking about had any link with the manga character.

Clearly, my fear and anxiety were not making me think straight.

The scarred man roughly pushed me forward and started walking again. In the end, the Orochimaru guy didn't really matter since I had to escape before reaching wherever it was they were taking me. All I needed was a little outside help.

The walk was long and tedious especially with my arms starting to ache and my mouth turning dry. I was desperate for water but decided against asking anything from the two thugs behind me. All I could think about was escaping instead. It wasn't until at least a good hour had passed by that a couple of dark shadows appeared up ahead on the dirt road and gave me hope. I was so happy and relieved to finally see other people that I almost jumped in joy and rushed ahead, but instead I forced myself to remain calm for my escape to work.

I was scared my two kidnappers would suddenly try to hide me or change route but I heard them rambling on behind me instead. They didn't seem too bothered about letting other people see me but since it worked to my advantage I thought nothing of it.

The two figures were headed our way and my mind rushed to think of all the possible ways to escape my kidnappers. Surely the two strangers would see my state of distress and help me, but whatever happened I was ready to launch myself at them if it meant being free from my kidnappers. I only hoped the two strangers would quickly notice my situation and call for help or the police.

As we drew closer, I noticed the strangers were dressed in dark clothing that hid their whole body and wore a large hat hiding their faces in a suspicious manner. I turned to watch my kidnappers for their reaction, but they were still talking among themselves apparently not giving a damn.

My eyes latched once more onto my saviours heading our way and as we drew closer, their clothing became more and more apparent. What started out as dark clothing turned into long black cloaks with red patches. The large hats turned out to be conical straw hats with decorative tassels and bells dangling from the sides.

The more I walked, the more their appearance became clearer until I stopped completely and my jaw sagged open in shock.

What. The. Hell?

_These guys… are dressed like Akatsuki,_ I thought in utter astonishment, my eyes gazing incredulously at their clothing. _Why are they dressed like Akatsuki? What the hell is going on?_

First the thugs mentioned the name Orochimaru and now some weirdos were dressed up as Akatsuki members!

Something was seriously wrong.

Unless…

Unless I had walked into some sort of giant Naruto role-playing game and it was all just for show. Maybe it was all just an act…

I turned to face my kidnappers again except the looks they gave me didn't seem to be a game at all. The scarred one pushed me forward, muttering something I couldn't understand but from the tone of his voice, I knew it was a threat.

Shit, what now? What was I supposed to do now?

I quickly came to the conclusion that no matter what was happening I wanted answers and if my kidnappers weren't going to give them, then I would ask the Akatsuki members up ahead.

The bells attached to their hats tingled softly as they continued to walk. Neither of them spoke and as they approached I was more and more impressed with their outfits. Everything matched perfectly, from their open-toed boots to the white tassels dangling from their hats. They looked pretty awesome up close but it seemed my kidnappers didn't care at all as they kept talking.

I was frustrated by their lack of reaction. I didn't understand why they weren't acknowledging the people ahead so I stopped yet again and patiently waited for the Akatsuki guys to reach us. I felt the scarred man's hand clamp down on my shoulder and push me forward, but I stood my ground and nodded my head at the newcomers. They both frowned hard at me.

"_What?_" the creepy guy asked, talking slowly so I could understand. "_What are you staring at? Keep moving!_"

I realised they had no intention of interacting with the Akatsuki guys thus messing up my plan, so I decided to put them on the spot instead. Turning to the cloaked figures, I deliberately pointed my head at them and exclaimed.

"_Akatsuki!_"

The cloaked figures immediately stopped and my kidnappers' eyes went wide. However, it confused me even more when they still didn't acknowledge the two men standing beside me and kept their eyes fixed on me instead.

Suddenly, the scarred guy growled and struck me hard in the face. The force knocked me off my feet and I fell on the ground, wincing in pain as my shoulder cushioned the blow since my hands were still tied.

I heard the man above me roar something about not saying that name out loud but I barely listened. The sting of the blow took me completely off guard and brought tears to my eyes. Something warm trickled down my chin and when I licked my lips, I realised it was blood. I couldn't believe the thug had actually hit me... and damn, it freaking hurt! Still dazed, I awkwardly managed to sit up and carefully wiped my split-lip and chin on my shoulder before noticing one of the Akatsuki guys hovering above me.

It was only then that I realised I had literally fallen at his feet.

Looking up, I saw past the large hat and partially distinguished the man's face. His cloak covered him up to his nose, but his eyes were clearly visible and my heart jumped when I saw them.

Bright red eyes with three tomoe framed by strands of black hair.

_Calm down, it's okay, it's just contact lenses, _I thought to myself, feeling my lip start to bleed again.

Slowly, ever so slowly, a purple nail-polished hand appeared reaching for the hat and slid it off, revealing raven black hair and a Konoha nukenin headband. The man knelt down before me, his red eyes staring into mine and I looked back, completely dumbfounded.

He looked like an exact real-life replica of Itachi Uchiha.

The resemblance was so uncanny, I couldn't stop staring and if I wasn't in such a state of shock, I surely would have remembered to blush. Unlike the two thugs that had captured me, the man kneeling before me was simply put: _gorgeous_.

It took me a few seconds to realise that the scarred man and his friend were still shouting above me and I turned to face them again.

They weren't looking at the Akatsuki at all. It was so strange. They were standing right there in front of me and "Itachi" and yet they weren't acknowledging him.

_What the hell is going on?_

I turned back to "Itachi" and noticed his eyes were closed. Abruptly, the second Akatsuki guy shifted and growled. "_Itachi-san._"

His voice made me jump and when I _looked_ again at Itachi, his eyes slowly reopened and looked completely different; some sort of three-pointed black swirl within a pool of red. It looked dangerous and pretty cool at the same time and it took me a few seconds to recognise the Mangekyou Sharingan.

I was shocked.

_How on earth did his change his contacts like that?_

I didn't have time to think on it, however, as I noticed my kidnappers had gone strangely silent and the atmosphere around me became incredibly tense.

Something had happened, I realised. Suddenly, the scarred man and creepy dude were staring wide-eyed at the Akatsuki guys as if they had just appeared. As if they hadn't been there all along.

The whole situation was completely surreal and I didn't know what to make of it.

"_You didn't… see them?_" I asked, grateful I could remember how to use the past tense correctly. I silently hoped I didn't sound like an idiot right then.

The scarred man looked down at me and then back up at the cloaked figures before taking a step back.

When I turned to face "Itachi" again, I realised he was still staring at me, a frown on his face.

And then he spoke, his voice deep, yet soft and so very familiar. I was completely enthralled. It took me a few seconds to realise that he was actually talking to _me_ and was expecting an answer.

Feeling like an idiot, I quickly told him I didn't understand.

The creepy dude sniggered ahead. "_Don't bother, she won't understand you._"

The scarred man hit his arm in warning. "_Shut it, you idiot!_"

"_It doesn't matter,_" the creep continued. "_They would have noticed eventually. Now we might actually get a decent deal._"

I looked back and forth between my two kidnappers wondering what the hell was being said until I noticed the look of surprise on "Itachi"'s face.

After a beat, his face turned blank again and he stood up, fully facing the two thugs.

"_Where are you taking her?_" he asked them, his voice yet again incredibly familiar.

"_Orochimaru,_" the creepy dude answered, as his friend shifted nervously beside him.

"_Look,_" the scarred man began, his gaze shifting between "Itachi" and his friend. "_We don't want any trouble. We were going to sell her to Orochimaru. He's always looking for interesting test subjects and she isn't from around here. She can't even speak our language so I'm sure he'll be interested. But if you want her instead, we'll sell her to you for a fair price._"

I didn't know what to do. I was sitting on my ass between four grown men and didn't understand what the hell was being said except that it was about me. It was truly one of the most awkward situations I'd ever been in and I wasn't reassured at all.

"_So, do we have a deal?_" the creeper asked, taking a step forward.

"_No,_" Itachi's voice rang out and suddenly, without warning, my kidnappers fell to their knees gasping, their eyes wide in terror and their mouths open in a silent scream. The creep passed out, falling to the ground and his friend soon followed.

_What the -!_

Fear and adrenaline rushed through me as I watched the scene and I abruptly got up on my feet ignoring the pain in my arm and legs. I didn't think I'd ever moved so fast in my life as I backed away from Itachi and his friend, not knowing whether they were friend or foe.

Dark, onyx eyes stared at me in return.

"_Kisame, cut her hands free,_" Itachi said to his friend. I went tense at Itachi's words expecting some sort of attack from them. Kisame suddenly disappeared from my sight and I jumped in fright when he suddenly reappeared behind me. I could barely try to understand what had happened when I felt something cool on my wrists and my hands were suddenly free.

I spun around, facing the taller man behind me and my eyes zeroed in on the knife he held in one hand, before noticing the fucking giant sword strapped to his back.

Once again, I immediately stepped away.

I didn't understand what was happening. I didn't know what they wanted from me and my mind kept running wild with all kinds of absurd theories about what was happening to me.

Impossible things were happening before my eyes. Things I couldn't logically explain and yet I simply refused to believe the impossible.

Noticing my two kidnappers were still out cold, I slowly sidestepped towards them, keeping an eye on Itachi and his friend before snatching my belongings back and clutching them to my chest as if they could protect me.

Neither Akatsuki made a move towards me reassuring me slightly and giving me time to gather my thoughts.

"_What…_" I paused, trying to phrase a coherent sentence, but it still took a few tries before I could spit it out. "_What do you want?_"

Itachi spoke in a calm voice. "_Who are you? How are you not affected by the Sharingan?_"

Although he spoke slowly, I could only understand the first question. His friend or partner, Kisame, as he'd called him, watched me closely after hearing Itachi's questions.

"_My name is Lucy,_" I told them, remembering how to introduce myself. "_I am from_ _England. Do you know it? England?_"

"_England?_" Kisame repeated confused.

"I guess you guys don't understand English then, right?" I asked just in case they might. "Do you have a phone with you I could use by any chance?"

I mimed what I thought was the universal sign for phone, bringing my hand up to my ear but all I got in return were blank faces. They probably thought I was a fool, but it didn't matter. I had to get the hell out of this goddamn forest and find a way home. I wasn't liking what I was seeing and I didn't feel anymore safe than I did with the two thugs, although at least the Akatsuki lookalikes had cut my hands free.

"_As interesting as this looks, we need to keep moving, Itachi-san,_" Kisame spoke up.

"_She's coming with us._"

"_Why?_" Kisame asked, intrigued. _"Because she wasn't affected by your genjutsu?"_

"_Aa._"

I had no idea what they were saying once more but when Kisame turned to face me again, I tried to focus on his words.

"_Oi, kid! Follow us."_

"_I'm eighteen years old,_" I retorted quietly, wary of how they might react.

Kisame smirked in return. "_Well what do you know? Looks like she can communicate with us just fine._ _I have a feeling this trip is going to be fun._"

I didn't like the way he looked at me as he spoke but I tried not to show it. Itachi put his large hat back on, hiding his face again and they soon turned their backs on me, continuing down the road the way they went.

_They're expecting me to follow them_, I thought incredulously as I watched them walk away. _They're just walking away and not even keeping an eye on me._

Well now was my chance to make an escape, I realised. Turning in the other direction, I shot off before they could notice, sprinting away as fast as I could.

_Run, Lucy! _I kept shouting in my mind. _Fucking run and find help!_

However, within seconds a shadow blurred in front of me causing me to stop dead. Catching my breath, I watched in disbelief as Kisame stood in front of me, a large grin on his hidden face. I quickly looked back to where he had been seconds before.

How? How did he run that fast?

"_And just where do you think you're running off to, girl?_"

I was so confused, I didn't know what to say. Finally his hand slowly tilted his straw hat upwards, finally revealing his face - a _pale blue_ face with small, round eyes and _gill-like_ facial markings underneath.

I nearly screamed, fainted and had a heart attack all in one second.

_It's make-up_, I told myself, trying to calm down my erratic heartbeat. _Don't be an idiot, Luce, it's just make-up._

And then the blue monster before me smiled and I noticed his teeth were filed into sharp points and all I could think of was the headless horseman in _Sleepy Hollow_.

_Oh God…_

My mind couldn't wrap itself around this one. It looked so damn real…

"_Now run along back to Itachi-san,_" Kisame ordered and catching the gist of his words, I backed away from him and ran back down the road hoping to put some distance between us.

Itachi stood just ahead watching me closely and set off again as I reached him.

**********..~**~..**

* * *

**Thank you for reading till the end :) **

******This story really helps keep my creative juices flowing especially when I come across writer's block for Bad Romance so please no flaming! Constructive criticism is more than welcome. **So, just to be clear Itachi was using genjutsu which is why the thugs couldn't see them. Lucy could because of a very simple reason which will be explained in the next chapter. The language barrier won't be around forever, just for the first few chapters. 

**So what do you think? Promising or bleh...?**


	2. Yoroshiku onegaishimasu

******Special shout-out to year-of-the-panda, Phelin, Rising Crimson Phoenix, shikisha, Shadows4Twilight, abriel, Noc007 and Roozu Doll for their reviews, you guys are awesome! **

******Thank you to everyone who gave this fic a try, I know how unpopular these OC insert fics can be but I hope I've managed to surprise you so far.**

******Here's chapter 2, enjoy!**

* * *

******Chapter 2**

******..~**~..**

* * *

**..~**~..**

_Extreme cosplay_, I thought in my head over and over again as I tried to understand the things I was seeing. Or perhaps some sort of new reality show I wasn't aware of where they changed someone's surroundings all of a sudden and watched them struggle in a helpless situation.

I looked over my shoulder and peered through the forest a few times expecting to see cameramen hidden behind trees or something.

Of course there was nothing and I growled in frustration. God, I was turning completely crazy trying to make sense of everything that had happened.

What the hell was I supposed to do exactly?

We had been walking for hours I realised as the sun was slowly setting behind us. The dirt road and the forest ahead of us seemed to go on forever and besides crossing a stream at some point, the landscape hadn't changed at all since we had set off.

Itachi and Kisame hadn't spoken to me once since we had begun walking and had only spoken a handful of times between themselves otherwise. I didn't even know what they wanted with me!

I thought of asking them the question, of finding out the truth but no matter how I tried to phrase my thoughts, I realised my Japanese was simply too limited. Even if I could make them understand my situation I would still have the problem of understanding their answers.

The situation was so frustrating, tears welled up in my eyes several times before I calmed myself down and decided to wait for the moment we might stop and rest before trying to engage any sort of conversation.

My head was pounding and my cheek hurt where I had been hit, not to mention my right arm that throbbed horribly no matter how I rubbed it. My shoulder had turned an ugly shade of purple and blue and I struggled to put my long-sleeved shirt back on.

At some point, Itachi and Kisame exchanged a few words before heading into the forest. Wondering why they were going off course now instead of finding shelter for the night, I followed slowly behind until I reached some sort of clearing.

I watched from afar Itachi dump his hat at the foot of a tree and Kisame, his giant sword, and I suddenly realised they were planning on resting here for the night - in the middle of the forest.

Like some wild camping trip – with no tents – no sleeping bags – and no fucking food.

I was so outraged, I started pacing around the clearing in anger as my mind furiously tried to put together my blatant question.

"_You want to sleep here?_" I eventually asked, hoping my tone of voice would convey my anger.

Itachi barely spared me a glance. "_Yes._"

"_No!_" I cried out in frustration, surprising them both. "_The forest? Sleep in forest? No! House. I want to sleep in a house."_

They both stared at me until Kisame cracked a smile. "_Looks like the girl doesn't approve of our lodgings._"

"_She'll make do,_" Itachi retorted, pulling out his water canteen.

"_Don't worry, girl, we'll protect you,_" Kisame told me, which was the only phrase I understood.

"_Protect? What?_" I asked, although I was trying to say "from what" but forgot how.

Kisame shook his head in disdain at my confusion and left the clearing, leaving me alone with Itachi, who sat against the tree, one leg propped up and his Akatsuki cloak open in front.

He stared at me before handing me his canteen.

"_Water?_" I asked, realising just how thirsty I had been all day, and he nodded.

I gingerly took it and sat down beside him, leaving some distance between us. Opening the canteen, I sniffed it discreetly before tasting the liquid inside. Seeing it was indeed water, I gulped it down.

Once I had finished, I closed it up again and handed it back to Itachi, who had kept his eyes on me the entire time.

I felt nervous under his scrutiny and looked away as he took the canteen, muttering a "_thank you_" under my breath.

He didn't respond and we sat in silence for a while until Kisame returned, carrying wood in one arm and two freshly killed rabbits in the other.

As he passed me by, he dropped the dead animals in my lap, catching me by surprise.

"_Here skin it for us, would ya?"_

I promptly jumped to my feet, screaming as I felt the dead rabbits hit my legs. I wasn't usually too squeamish about these things but today, I was just at my limit.

"What the hell!" I yelled, backing away. What the fuck was wrong with that jerk?

I realised Kisame had spoken to me but I didn't know what he had said. Itachi was staring at me again and Kisame clearly looked pissed off.

"_Don't tell me you can't even skin a rabbit, girl,_" he snarled, but no matter how angry he seemed, I looked back at him defiantly, just as pissed that he had dumped a couple of dead animals on me without warning.

Kisame picked them up again and set down the wood as he pulled out a kunai. I stomped over to him and picked up the dry wood before heading to the centre of the clearing where I started setting up a campfire.

I couldn't believe it! I was in the middle of nowhere Japan, being kidnapped by two creepy guys followed by two loser Akatsuki wannabes/lookalikes, whatever the hell they were, and for some reason that was beyond me, I was actually helping them set up camp in the middle of a bloody forest!

I went my way about the clearing, collecting large stones to circle the fire before arranging the wood. It was one of the few skills I had learnt from various camping trips. Skinning an animal, however, wasn't one of them. Once I was done with the wood, I stood beside it, glaring at Kisame who was busy skinning the poor rabbits and waited for him to notice and bring matches.

I had no idea how to say matches, but I knew fire.

"_Ka_!" I exclaimed, pointing to the wood.

"_Hi_," Itachi corrected me from his seat and I blushed furiously, repeating the word in a softer tone.

He stood up and made his way towards me. I stood back slightly, biting back all the insults that came to mind as I saw him inspect my work before he brought his hands before him and starting moving them quickly.

_He's making seals_, I noticed. His hands were moving at incredible speed but it looked really weird and stupid and a small laugh even escaped me until fire suddenly erupted from his lips and spread over the wood effectively lighting it up.

I was so surprised, I literally fell on my ass because no matter how I looked at it, what he had accomplished wasn't a trick.

"No," I mumbled to myself backing away from Itachi as his gaze once more latched on mine. "No, no, no, no! That's not possible! How did you do that? It's not freaking possible!"

He remained silent, his eyes studying me instead as I looked back at him in fear. Things were slowly starting to fall into place in my mind but I didn't like what logic was telling me at all.

I was so freaked out, I didn't notice the sudden conversation between the two.

"_It seems she's surprised by my jutsu. Kisame, come here, I want to try something_," Itachi told his partner, who dropped the rabbits and wiped his hands on his cloak before grabbing his sword. "_I haven't felt any chakra from her at all since we found her. Try using Samehada to absorb her chakra."_

Kisame scratched his chin. "_I guess it's been a while since it's had anything to eat."_

He wielded the large sword, wrapped in bandages and approached me. I was still on the forest floor, muttering like a madwoman about what Itachi had just done that I didn't notice Kisame until he spoke.

"_Don't move._"

A giant blade flashed down my left side, narrowly avoiding me before it slammed into the ground by my hand. My whole body tensed as I felt how close the sword had brushed past me and my eyes opened wide in horror as I saw the large dent it left behind in the ground.

And then, I felt something inside of me snap.

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING?" I screamed at him in anger and shock, scrambling to get back up on my feet. "What the hell is wrong with you? Are you fucking crazy? Are you guys fucking crazy, is that it? Is that why you're dressed like freaking Akatsuki? How are you moving around so quickly and breathing fire through your freaking mouth? Why are you muttering about Orochimaru and chakra and God knows what else? I don't know what the hell is going on here, but this has to stop, alright? This all has to stop, because no matter what you do or wear, this isn't freaking _Naruto_, okay? It's not possible! I have not suddenly awoken in the world of bloody _Naruto_, because that is simply not possible! It's not possible – it's not – it's not – shit!"

Tears began to well up in my eyes and I stopped talking, swiftly turning my back on them and hiding my face in shame as I tried to swallow down my sobs.

My emotions were all over the place. I had never experienced a day like this before and I felt like I was seconds away from going completely insane after seeing so many inexplicable things.

The two men had kept silent during my rant and although I knew they couldn't understand me, they had probably heard my voice shake with emotion.

"Oh God," I gasped quietly, trying to hold back my tears. "What is the hell happening to me?"

"_I don't think she liked that,_" Kisame pointed out behind me and with a flick of his hand, his sword was once more resting on his shoulder. "_And yeah, Samehada didn't feel anything, She has zero chakra – nothing at all. Never met anyone without chakra before, you?_"

"_I haven't either,_" Itachi replied.

I ignored them, not wanting to hear their conversation with the words "chakra" and "Samehada". It just seemed to confirm everything even more.

"_Lucy-san,_" I heard Itachi's voice call out to me. Despite my state, his voice wasn't the least comforting or gentle. It was deep, clear and in control. I was having a mini breakdown in front of him and the bastard just didn't give a damn.

Well screw him.

"_What?"_ I answered sharply, keeping my back turned as I furiously wiped my unshed tears away and took a deep, stabilising breath.

"_How do you know Naruto?_" He spoke slowly so that I would understand him but his voice was strong and somewhat accusing nonetheless.

"_Huh?_" I turned to face him confused by his question. I noticed Kisame had gone back to the rabbits and was setting them up over the campfire. "_You mean the manga?_"

His face remained blank. "_Manga?_"

"_Yes, the book,_" I explained, fatigue starting to overwhelm me as I struggled to find my words. "_It's a popular book._"

I obviously hadn't understood what Itachi had meant as he stepped forward, staring me down as he repeated the question once more.

"_How do you know Naruto?_"

I stared back at him in confusion, not knowing what he wanted until it hit me. He wasn't talking about the manga – he was talking about the actual person.

"_Uzumaki Naruto?_" I exclaimed and saw his eyes widen slightly in surprise.

Suddenly, I wanted to laugh. _Uchiha Itachi_ was asking me how I knew _Uzumaki Naruto_. The situation was so fucking ridiculous that I almost burst out laughing if it wasn't for the fact that I wanted to burst into tears instead.

This was crazy! How the hell was I supposed to answer that? That he's a book character? That they're all fucking book characters and that clearly I was going insane?

My mind raced through hundreds of different answers until I finally settled on the truth.

"_I - er - I don't,_" I stated flatly because even if I had wanted to try to explain things to him, there was still the problem of the language barrier.

Itachi kept quiet, his onyx eyes still glancing at me warily and I stared back at him in return, finally taking in his full appearance.

He was taller than me, I immediately noticed. My head probably only came up to his chin, although he wasn't as tall as Kisame, who was simply massive. He stood tall and proud wearing his slashed Konoha hitai-ate and sporting an impassive expression, although the jet-black bangs framing his face down to his chin gave him a cool, but gentle look. Through his open coat I spotted a dark grey mesh T-shirt and a necklace with three metal rings. He was incredibly handsome, for sure, something I had never really thought about when reading the manga or watching the anime. He had only been an animated character before, however, now he was a full grown _real_ man standing before me.

"_Are you_ -" I began hesitantly, knowing there would be no going back once I asked him my question. "_Are you really Uchiha Itachi?_"

His eyes immediately locked onto mine.

"_And he's Hoshi – er – Hoshi…something Kisame?_" I finished lamely not remembering clearly.

"_Hoshigaki_," Kisame growled beside the fire. "_How does she know our names?"_

"_She said something about a book,"_ Itachi replied, keeping his eyes on me.

"_Bingo book?"_

"_Most likely."_

"_And how does a civilian come about the bingo book?"_

"_I don't know."_

They spoke so quickly I couldn't follow everything but I was still waiting for Itachi to give me an answer.

"_Yes, we are,_" he told me after a moment, his dark eyes gauging my reaction and my mind connected the pieces all of a sudden as I heard his familiar voice once more. It was the same voice as the one I heard in the anime. A deep, collected and yet enticing voice.

Well, damn…

I realised what this new bit of information meant and felt the colour drain from my face all at once.

"_Lucy-san?_" Itachi asked, a hint of concern in his voice. At least he wasn't completely indifferent to my situation.

"_I need… I need a moment,_" I said weakly, walking back across the clearing to where I had left my belongings and sitting down beside them against a tree.

_I have to get out of there_, I realised. _I have to get out – wake up – do something because walking around a strange world talking to a bunch of Naruto characters is fucking nuts! _

Reaching for my jacket, I searched every pocket for something useful to help me. And that's when I suddenly found it. My phone!

Wrapped up tightly in a ziplock bag that Rachel had given me to protect it from the rain and the mud whilst hiking, I yanked it out from the inside pocket it was hidden in and switched it on.

The familiar blue screen appeared followed by a photo of my friends in the background and I almost squealed in joy.

_This is it! Now all I have to do is call for help, get out of this hell and go home!_

I would be able to call my mom and my friends. Everyone was probably horribly worried about me after having disappeared for a day. Maybe they'd called the police, maybe there was a search party organised to find me, maybe…

But no matter how long I stared at the screen – no matter how much I willed for the signal bar to appear – it never did. There was no network, no signal, nothing.

So much for that idea.

Switching the phone back off, I carefully wrapped it back inside the bag, all the while trying not to let the sudden disappointment overwhelm me.

I could feel Itachi's sharp eyes on me but ignored him as I stood up and walked off into the forest. He stood in front of me in a flash.

"_Where are you going?_" he asked, his voice just as calm but strong as before.

"_Toilet_," I huffed, pushing past him. I could feel my bladder about to explode after holding myself all day and I wasn't in the mood to pee in the middle of a forest and be spied on by a guy as well.

However, to my surprise, Itachi followed me obviously not trusting me. The sun had almost gone down and it was a lot darker underneath the trees than in the clearing. When I managed to find a decent-sized bush to hide behind, I turned and realised Itachi was still staring at me.

I waited for him to turn around, raising an eyebrow with an expectant look on my face but no matter what I did, he remained stoic. Finally, in anger, I unbuttoned my jeans and was about to pull them down in front of him when he swiftly turned around and stepped away.

_Idiot_, I thought and went about my business wondering how I was going to survive the night.

When we returned, Kisame was stoking the fire and called Itachi over, handing one of the rabbits spewed on a stick to him. I went to pull my jacket back on as the night became cooler and when I turned back towards the campfire, I noticed my kidnappers quietly eating their dinner.

It suddenly hit me that they had never meant to feed me as well.

The realisation stung and I felt like an idiot for expecting anything out of them. I kept my mouth shut and sat back down against the tree. Kisame stared at me from his seat with a wide smirk on his face as he devoured his meal.

I tried not to care but even from my seat all I could smell was the delicious cooked meat and my stomach growled with impatience. I was starving. I looked around, wondering if there was still time to try to catch something to eat or even pick mushrooms or chestnuts but the sun had already set and the forest seemed impossibly dark.

So I remained in my spot, massaging my aching shoulder to try and dull the pain away, and waited for them to finish. I could faintly hear Itachi and Kisame talking amongst themselves.

"_Lucy-san, come here._"

I looked up to find Itachi staring at me from the campfire. Sighing I got up to my feet and approached them, kneeling down by the fire between them, slightly wary. As soon as I sat down, Kisame took off with a huff and to my utter incredulity managed to jump up the bark of the nearest tree, disappearing into the foliage.

I was sure my jaw was hanging open in shock but Itachi quickly snapped me out of it as he called my name again and handed me his stick with what was left of his rabbit. I stared at it not quite understanding what was happening until I realised he had only eaten half and was giving me the rest.

I was stunned. I was so sure they weren't going to give me any that I felt bad for all the horrible insults I had called them in my head. Itachi's onyx eyes watched me passively, prompting me again to take the stick which I did.

"_Thank you_," I told him and brought the cooked rabbit to my mouth, tasting it hesitantly. I had never eaten rabbit before but it tasted good.

"_Usagi_," I said with a smile, glad for the little vocabulary I knew and turned to face Itachi, who stared back at me and nodded in return.

He watched me eat silently and when I had finished, his hand dug inside his cloak, retrieving a small package containing a couple of onigiri. He handed one to me and started eating his own. I watched him for a moment before taking a small bite out of mine. I knew what onigiri were but I had never eaten one before. The taste surprised me, it wasn't anything I was familiar with but I quickly ate it nonetheless. I was too hungry.

Washing down the meagre meal with water from his canteen, I thanked Itachi once more before moving closer to the fire. Even with my jacket on, I could feel a slight chill and as I moved my hands towards the fire, my shoulder throbbed and I winced.

I heard Itachi move behind me and come kneel by my side.

"_Show me your shoulder,_" he told me and when I shook my head at him signalling I hadn't understood, he repeated a word and pointed at my shoulder.

"_Kata,_" he said once more, clasping his own right shoulder before pointing to my own. "_Show me._"

"_Kata,_" I repeated and he nodded, waiting for me to undress. I wasn't too sure what he could do for me but if he could help numb the pain I wasn't about to complain.

I took off my jacket first wincing slightly as it slid past my bruised skin. I had more trouble with my long-sleeved shirt but Itachi helped me, causing me to blush slightly and finally he could get a good look at my shoulder. I scowled when I saw the ugly colour my skin had turned and how large the bruise had spread. The skin looked almost diseased.

Itachi brought his hands over my shoulder, hovering inches above my skin before a soft green light lit up between them.

I watched in disbelief as the ugly dark bruise slowly began to recede just like every doubtful thought concerning my situation disappeared from my mind.

_I don't believe it_, I thought, watching Itachi use a healing jutsu on me.

He was healing me with green, glowing chakra just as I had seen in the anime and I could feel it. I could feel the warmth of his chakra seep inside my skin and numbing the pain. I couldn't say what it was exactly that he was doing but I could feel my skin healing underneath his hands.

It was the most terrifying and exciting experience I had ever had.

There was no mistaking it now. No matter how insane it all seemed, my mind couldn't think of any other possible explanation. For some inexplicable reason, I was truly in the world of Naruto.

The green glow disappeared once Itachi was done. I stared numbly at my shoulder which felt normal again and no longer showed any sign of a bruise. I must have stared at it for a long time as Itachi called out my name softly and slowly I looked up into his face.

His dark eyes scanned mine and I silently wondered what emotions my eyes were betraying for his expression to become so gentle in return. Perhaps he had noticed my despair and confusion. Or perhaps I was actually catching a glimpse of his true nature.

After all, Itachi was supposedly a loyal Konoha shinobi if I remembered correctly.

His penetrating stare and the way his dark bangs swayed gently with the night breeze had me mesmerised. He was gorgeous, there was no denying it, he looked more like a model than a ninja.

_Lucy, get a grip!_ I thought, mentally slapping myself. _Now is not the time to be ogling strange men who have kidnapped you!_

However, my mind came to an abrupt halt as Itachi grasped my chin with one hand and tilted my face sideways, closely observing my cheek. The touch of his fingers on my face sent shivers down my spine and my face immediately grew warm. Judging by the way his lips curved into a smirk, the bastard had noticed my uneasiness too.

Before I could say a word, his hand lit up with green chakra once more and brushed my cheek. I had completely forgotten about the slight swell and bruise there following my kidnapper's hit, but apparently Itachi had decided to heal it as well. I was surprised that he'd go so far as to heal my cheek especially since it hadn't bothered me like my shoulder but since I couldn't question him, I merely remained silent and waited for him to finish.

His touch was gentle and warm, not at all what I would have expected from a killer or ninja. His actions since we had stopped for the night kept surprising me and I wondered why he was being so nice to me when Kisame would have gladly left me alone with my bruises to starve.

There were so many questions in my mind that I didn't notice he was done until he stood up.

"_Thank you_," I said once again before silently berating myself for thanking my kidnapper once again.

"_You should sleep_," he answered and understanding him, I nodded before wondering where the hell I was supposed to sleep.

He settled down further away on the forest floor opposite me with the fire between us. Watching him lay down on the grass, I realised that my fear of wild camping really was happening and that I'd have to simply lie down on the ground with no blanket or pillow and simply hope that the fire would keep me warm through the night.

I very much doubted I'd get any sleep that way, but once I had settled down on my side, facing the warmth of the fire and hearing the wood gently crackle ahead, I felt my eyelids close against my will and slowly let myself drift to sleep.

_Please let this all be a dream_, I repeated over and over again in my mind. _Please let me wake up in my sleeping bag back in Wales with my friends. Please let it all be a dream._

_**..~**~..**_

* * *

_**..~**~..**_

I woke up to the sound of coughing and groaned.

"Rachel," I moaned, keeping my eyes shut. "I told you to quit smoking already."

The coughing only intensified and I finally opened my eyes in frustration, wondering why the hell it was so damn hot.

I immediately noticed my surroundings and quickly realised I wasn't home at all but still in a forest and that the person bent over and currently having a coughing fit was Uchiha Itachi.

_Great! I'm still here… in this loopy world with Naruto characters…_

Sighing, I stood up and walked over to Itachi, who was still coughing his lungs out. It wasn't until I saw the red drops of blood on his hand that I realised just how serious his cough was.

"_Um… are you okay?_" I asked, slightly freaked out and knowing perfectly well that he wasn't. My hand went to touch his shoulder but he immediately tensed, knocking my hand back before I could touch him.

He obviously hadn't heard me wake up and when he realised who I was, he eventually pointed towards a small pack beside his cloak as his coughing fit intensified.

I quickly went to grab the pouch and opened it, retrieving some sort of wooden box that contained some sort of white powder. What the hell was this stuff?

I turned to face him again and presented the box to him which he quickly snatched from my hand. I couldn't see what he was doing as he had his back turned to me but he quickly collected a small cup beside him and his water canteen. I stayed beside him unsure of what to do until I watched him down the mixture in the small cup and breathe heavily as the coughing subsided.

"_Are you okay?" _I repeated once more, wondering what was wrong with him and what kind of medicine that small box contained.

"_I'm fine,_" he bit back, turning his head to one side to glare at me.

_Er… you're welcome,_ I thought annoyed, wondering why he seemed so defensive about his coughing fit and his medicine.

I was about to say something else when he cut me off. "_Kisame is catching breakfast. He's by the river. Take that." _He pointed towards what looked like a bar of soap and a tube of toothpaste and then pointed the direction of the river to me. He looked rather pale, even paler than normal and his voice sounded raspy and painful.

"_River,_" he emphasised once more, to make sure I had understood.

I nodded, taking the two objects in my hand. I was about to leave when I remembered how he had healed my bruises the previous night and treated me kindly despite the fact that I was essentially their prisoner. Feeling guilty leaving him alone when something was obviously wrong, I turned back towards him. However, before I could say a word, his eyes narrowed at me once more.

"_Kisame. River. Go!" _

He didn't raise his voice, but his tone was so cold and threatening that I instinctively took a step back. Clearly he didn't want my pity nor my help and I headed off towards the river before I made him angry again.

_Jeez, what the hell is his problem?_

As I walked towards the river, I didn't even think of escaping. I figured it was pretty much useless since they could move like lightening and no matter how fast I ran, they'd catch up to me within seconds. Besides, as soon as I heard the sound of water running, the idea of taking a dip was just too tempting.

The first thing I noticed when I reached the riverbank was the pile of fish stacked on the grass. It seemed Kisame had gathered enough fish to feed an army. The second thing I noticed was a dark shadow swirling around in the river and as I cautiously approached, I realised it was a shark.

There was a freaking shark in the river and Kisame was swimming in the middle of it.

"_Did you come for a swim, girl?_"

I wasn't sure what he'd said, but I knew he was making fun of me from the large grin on his face.

"_Same,_" I told him, pointing at the shark incredulously. I had never seen one so close.

"_Yep, that's my summon,_" he explained, even though he knew I couldn't understand a damn thing. "_They help me catch fish._"

He then pulled himself out of the river, revealing his blue muscled bare-chest and for a horrifying moment I thought he might be naked until I noticed his dark blue trousers.

His shark summon promptly disappeared and he began collecting the fish in a bag, eating a couple of them raw along the way.

"_You here to give me a hand?_" he asked and when I didn't answer him immediately he looked up and sighed.

"_You. Help. Me?"_ he repeated slowly.

I shook my head, showing the bar of soap and toothpaste to him.

His beady eyes narrowed at this sight, looking displeased for some reason. Heaving the large bag over one shoulder, he set off back towards the campfire without another word and leaving me by myself.

For a moment, I felt the urge to run away again seeing how they had left me alone but knowing it was futile, I gave up and turned towards the river instead. I approached slowly one step at a time and watching out for any sign of the shark.

Any other day, I would have jumped at the chance to bathe in what seemed like clear, unpolluted fresh water, but the sight of a giant freaking shark swimming circles inside gave me pause. Therefore, I decided to play it safe and began washing my hands and arms from the safety of the riverbank.

As I went about cleaning myself, my mind began to overload with a million and one questions. _What exactly is happening here? What kind of trick is my mind playing? How can I physically be in the world of Naruto? Was this really the world of Naruto? If so, how did I get here? _

_Did I die?_

I paused, realising I had never thought of it before but perhaps this strange world was actually my afterlife. I had been so crazy-obsessed with manga and anime during my lifetime that my idea of heaven had morphed itself into the world of Naruto.

_God, that's ridiculous!_ I thought, scrubbing all the dirt away from my face. _Surely there's a more reasonable explanation than me being dead. Perhaps I had an accident and now I'm in a coma and this is my mind trying to cope with the situation and lightening up the mood. Perhaps I'm still asleep and this is all just a twisted, but incredibly real dream. Perhaps…_

I spent several minutes going through every possible explanation I could think of before deciding it was best not to think about it until I learnt more about my surroundings.

Returning to the campfire, I found Kisame cooking fish above the fire as Itachi ate beside him looking better than before.

"_We leave in ten minutes_," he told me, handing me a fish as I sat down beside him.

"_Where are you taking me?"_ I asked, wasting no time in eating what I was given. I was starving again.

"_Amegakure,_" Kisame answered, staring down at me and showing off his pointy teeth. "_Itachi-san wanted to take you along with us as we headed for Fire country but I know our boss would want to meet you first – a girl with no chakra. Then again, you have no idea what I'm saying, do you?_"

He then proceeded to laugh as Itachi remained quiet, neither confirming nor denying Kisame's words but I felt my stomach clench as I realised what was in Ame.

_If I'm really in Naruto, then they're taking me to the Akatsuki headquarters where Pain is and I guess Tobi as well..._

It was so confusing and so surreal to think that I was in the story that I didn't know what to make of it. One thing was for sure, I couldn't stay with Itachi and Kisame anymore, especially if they were taking me to Ame, I had to escape from them and fast.

I nodded in understanding not really knowing what else to say and soon we took off again.

"_What time do we arrive? Ame, what time?_" I asked, struggling slightly with my question. I probably sounded horribly suspicious asking how much time I had left to plan my escape but at least the language barrier seemed to hide my true intentions.

"_Three days,_" Itachi answered calmly and my eyes went wide. Three days to get to Ame, damn that was a long walk! I didn't particularly fancy walking all that time and figured I'd have to make a break for it soon.

I had managed to get rid of the two thugs, but I knew getting rid of the Akatsuki pair would prove to be a lot more difficult.

Taking a deep breath, I steeled my nerves. I could this, I could get rid of them. It was either that or going to Ame and who knew what would happen to me there.

**..~**~..**

* * *

**_Usagi_ = rabbit, ****_Same_ = shark**

**Thank you for reading! If you enjoy OC insert type fics then I highly recommend "A Play With Words" by XER9AF. **

**As always, let me know what you think and review :)**


End file.
